Escuela Pokemon
by Yellow-San
Summary: Yellow, Blue y Silver se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Pero la llegada de nuevos compañeros podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre, en especial la de Yellow. (SpecialShipping) Mal summary lo se, es mi primera historia así que les pido comprensión.


Era un día hermoso día afuera, y los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de una casa, en donde plácidamente dormía una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios conocida como Yellow.

(Narra Yellow)

Estaba en mi cama dormida, ya que no me gusta despertarme temprano. Estaba muy emocionada ya que ese día volvería a ver a mis amigos de la escuela. Se llaman Blue y Silver. Blue es a veces un poco entrometida en los asuntos de otros, pero es una buena amiga. Y Silver… pues suele asustar a todos con su mirada, pero se que puedo contar con el cuando lo necesito.

Bueno regresando con lo que decía antes de meterme en el rollo de la escuela, estaba dormida hasta que sentí como ChuChu me sacudía, tal vez tenía una pesadilla, o tal vez quería que me despertara.

ChuChu: Pika Pi (Yellow despierta)

Yellow: Ahhhh -Bostezo- Buenos días ChuChu, ¿Qué hora es?

ChuChu: Pika (Las 7:00)

Yellow:… ¡Las 7! Ay no ya es muy tarde. Tengo que apresurarme.

* * *

Después de eso, me fui a comer junto a ChuChu para después irme a la escuela practicamente corriendo ya que solo faltaban 30 minutos para que cerraran la puerta, y yo vivía un poco lejos de allí.

Al final llegué a la escuela con 15 minutos de sobra, ni yo pense que pudiera llegar. Luego de eso me fui a un pupitre vacío para quedarme ahí y dejar mis cosas, pero tal parece que me sente al lado de ciertas personas conocidas.

Blue: ¡Yellow! Que bueno que llegaste, pense que no vendrías hoy.

Yellow: Claro que no, ya quería verlos a los dos, los extrañaba mucho, aparte me sentía muy sola, pero gracias a ChuChu, no fue tan malo. Y como les ha ido.

Blue: A mi bastante bien, igual a Silver ha tenido mucho tiempo de entrenar a sus Pokémon.

Yellow: Eso es genial.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo poniendonos al tiempo sobre lo que hemos hecho todo el verano, no queríamos que el momento terminara, pero lamentablemente llegó el profesor.

Profesor: Muy bien clase, tomen asientos. Hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes, en la escuela. Pasen y porfavor digan sus nombres.

Justo cuando el profesor dijo eso entraron 2 chicos, uno de ellos tenía un cabello color naranja con unos lentes oscuros en sus manos, una camisa negra con el boton de arriba desabrochado, unos shorts verdes, unos zapatos verdes y una mochila.

Junto a el entro otro chico con cabello castaño algo alborotado, una gorra roja, una playera roja de las mangas y del cuello, y blanca en centro. También iba con unos pantalones azules, zapatos rojos y una mochila.

Green: Mi nombre es Green-El chico lo dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia, enseguida el otro hablo-

Red: Hola, mi nombre es Red-El otro chico lo dijo con mayor entusiasmo que el otro, aparte vi algo que no había notado, él tenía un Pikachu-

Profesor: Muy bien, Green se sentara a un lado de la señorita Blue, y Red se sentara a un lado de la señorita Yellow, los mencionados levanten la mano.

Inmediatamente, Yo y Blue levantamos la mano y los chicos se acercaron a los pupitres que estaban a un lado de nosotras, que casualmente estaban vacíos, tal vez por eso el profesor dijo que a un lado de nosotras.

Blue: Oye, espero que seamos amigos.

Green: Lo dudo chica ruidosa.

Me dio risa la escena ya que inmediatamente Blue empezó a hacer un puchero y el profesor le dio un sermón por ser tan ruidosa.

Red: Oye, eres Yellow cierto, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos y que nos llevemos muy bien.

Yellow: S-si, yo también lo espero.

No se porque pero sentí algo en el estomago, sentía como mariposas. Tal vez era el hambre o tal vez era otra cosa.

El día siguió con relativa tranquilidad hasta que llegó el almuerzo donde nos encontramos con el resto de nuestros amigos. Los cuales eran Gold y Crys.

Gold: Y como les ha ido.

Blue: Bastante bien la verdad.

Crys: Me alegra eso, a nosotros también.

Blue: Oigan no les importa si invito a algunos chicos que se unieron al salón hoy.

Crys: Para nada, mientras más mejor.

Inmediatamente Blue salió dispara como cohete trayendo consigo en pocos segundos a Red y Green.

Blue: Chicos ellos son…-De pronto oí como Gold gritaba sus nombres como si los conociera desde hace tiempo-

Gold: ¡Red, Green! ¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?

Red: Gold que tal amigo.

Crys: ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Gold: Si, de hace mucho tiempo.

Crys: Pero como se conocieron. Yo los acabo de conocer, es imposible que tú sepas algo que yo no.

Gold: Jaja que graciosa.-Dijo con un tono sarcastico-Por si no lo sabes, estas hablando con un ex-campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

Crys, Blue y Yo: ¡QUEEEEEEE!

Gold: Así es y aunque no lo crean, Green también lo ha sido.

Crys, Blue y yo estabamos al borde del desmayo por la sorpresa y la incredulidad que nos dominaba en estos momentos. ¿Gold ex-campeón de la Liga Pokémon? Eso es imposible. Luego de eso Blue hablo aunque aun estaba sorprendida.

Blue: S-si, ustedes son ex-campeones, ent-entonces ¿Quién es el campeón?

Gold: Pues quien mas, obviamente Red.

Yellow: "Otra vez siento las mariposas, pero porque sera. Acaso sera porque me acabo de enterar que esos 2 chicos y Gold han sido campeones y Red aun lo es, no puedo creerlo".

Las 3 estuvimos en shock un rato, hasta que Crys decidio hablar rompiendo el silencio.

Crys: Y ¿Cómo paso eso?

Green: Yo les contare. Todo comenzo cuando mi abuelo el Prof. Oak…

Blue: ¡Tu abuelo es el Prof. Oak!

Green: Si, y no me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo antes de que la chica ruidosa me interrumpiera. Mi abuelo el Prof. Oak, nos dio a nuestros iniciales, yo elegi a Squirtle mientras que Red eligió a Charizard. Después de mucho tiempo ambos conseguimos las 8 medallas de gimnasio, entonces yo derrote al Alto Mando y me converti en Campeón. Pero eso no duro mucho, ya que Red me derroto, y se convirtió en Campeón de la Liga Pokémon. Luego de un tiempo le perdimos el rastro a Red durante un tiempo, hasta que Gold derrotó al Alto Mando y derroto a Lance el cual en ese era el Campeón ya que Red no estaba y al haber ganado la Liga Jhoto y la Liga Kanto, mi abuelo decidio pedirle el favor de ir al Mt. Plateado ya que había descubierto que Red estaba ahí entrenando. Así que Gold se dirigió al Mt. Plateado y derroto a Red haciendo que regresara a Kanto, pero aun así siguió entrenando hasta que decidió volver a enfrentarse al Alto Mando y restituirse como Campeón de Kanto, y tras una feroz batalla que tuve suerte de presenciar. Red solo tenía a su Charizard y Gold a su Typhlosion. Pero Red derroto a Gold y alzo con el título de nuevo, y hasta ahora nadie ha derrotado a Red, ni siquiera yo, y eso que soy un Líder de Gimnasio.

Blue: Y cuanto tiempo duro Red sin ser derrotado, antes de que encontrara a Gold.

Green: 3 años, y actualmente han pasado 2 años desde que derroto a Gold, eso hace que sean 3 derrotas de Red.

Blue: ¡3 DERROTAS EN 5 AÑOS!

Gold: Si ya entedimos Blue pero no me dejes sordo.

Yellow: Eso es asombroso, y ¿Como has logrado que no te derrotaran en todos esos años?

Red: Fácil, dandole cariño y amor a mis Pokémon, el Prof. Oak, me lo dijo. Si no amas a tus Pokémon, no lograras nada. Solo con amor y cariño lograras tus sueños.

Yellow: Guau.

Seguimos platicando lo poco que quedaba de tiempo hasta que sono la campana y nos tuvimos que ir al salón. Luego de eso el día pasó con normalidad, y aunque aun era una sorpresa que habíamos sido amigas de un ex-campeón todo este tiempo, yo todavía no dejaba de sentir mariposas cada vez que veía a Red.

Cuando salimos de la escuela, Red y Gold acordaron hacer un combate el día siguiente. Yo estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi que era Red. Me sonroje pero tuve la suerte de que Red no lo notara.

Red: Oye Yellow, espero que no te importe, pero podría quedarme a dormir en tu casa, mis padres estaran de viaje 8 meses, y me dijeron que me quedara en casa de un amigo o amiga que conociera en la escuela. Aparte podremos hacer los deberes de mate juntos, aunque soy medio idiota para eso.-Red se rió un poco, y me sonrió esperando una respuesta por mi parte-

Yellow: Claro, no hay problema. Verdad ChuChu.

ChuChu: Pika (Verdad)

Red: Genial. Oh cierto que distraído, no te dije el nombre de mi Pikachu. Su nombre es Pika, ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho.

Yellow: Bonito nombre. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya oscureció.

Red: Tienes razón.

* * *

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a mi casa, entramos, comimos algo, luego empezamos a hacer los deberes de mate y tuve que ayudar Red.

Red: Al fin terminamos, me estaba aburriendo de hacer esto.

Yellow: Si, la verdad estuvieron algo complicados.

Red: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Yellow: No se, supongo que dormir ya son las diez.

Red: Pero… Donde dormire.

Era cierto había olvidado ese detalle. Solo estaba una cama en mi casa, y esa era la mía.

Yellow: S-supongo, que conmigo. No hay otra cama en mi casa más que la mía. ¿No crees que sea algo extraño?

Red: Bueno, si. Pero si tu no estas incomoda con eso, para mi no hay problema. Es tu opción.

Inmediatamente me sonroje en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras. Pero Red no se dio cuenta, tenía razón es distraido.

Yellow: Bueno, entonces, supongo que esta bien. No estare incomoda, solo deja me pongo mi pijama.

Red: Espera, deja salgo de la habitación.

Yellow: "Cierto, casi me pongo la pijama con el viendo, supongo que también soy distraida"Jeje, lo siento.

Red: No importa.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, me cambie, le prepare a ChuChu su cama y otra para Pika, luego de eso me cepille los dientes, y le dije a Red que pasara. Y cuando entro note que ya no traía su playera de hace rato, ahora traía una simple playera negra.

Red: Oye, bonita pijama Yellow.(Ustedes imaginense una pijama, se me acabo un poco la imaginación)

Yellow: Gracias. Vamos a dormir, ya tengo sueño.

Red: Si yo tambien.

Nos dirigiamos a la cama, pero cuando estaba a punto de acostarme, Red me detuvo y paso algo que no creí que pasaría. Me besó en la frente.

Red: Buenas noches Yellow.

Yellow: Gr-gracias R-Red, igualmente.

Nos acostamos en la cama y me dormí casi de inmediato. Había sido un día muy largo para mí. Creo que estoy… enamorada.

(Narra Red)

Estaba acostado en la cama con una sensación inexplicable, sentía como si todos mis problemas desaparecieran, y por alguna razón mi corazón latía más rápido, también de pronto me sentí muy feliz. Será que estoy… ¿Enamorado?


End file.
